


Coffee For Two

by Refletsan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla's a massive dork in this though, Character Appearances/ Marx/Elise/Belka/Luna, College AU, Cutesy, F/F, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Modern AU, This is ultra gay, be warned frien, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refletsan/pseuds/Refletsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern Au)<br/>Camilla runs a coffee shop as she studies at a University, Hinoka just so happens to be one student and common customer that has recently become eye candy to Camilla. However, Camilla can’t seem to work up the guts to actually speak to Hinoka outside of her usual work phrases, maybe that’ll change shortly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camilla's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This'll actually be continued with more chapters! And even cute fluffy kissing stuff-- Who knows?
> 
> Also Camilla's a dork in this hehe

It was a normal day like any other, the sun shown brightly through the clouds and the birds chirping along to the quiet city. Every morning or afternoon was usually like this, nothing could ruin it. Not even a certain woman’s little sister who was running around her shop messing up everything…

A cheerful Elise ran through the small cafe, pulling out chairs and messing up whatever lay on the table. Unfortunately, napkins usually sat in neat piles on the tables. Such a thing was just asking to be disturbed by the short menace, likewise, Elise did exactly what she was thinking about. Napkin snow! Snatching the pile, she threw them everywhere, giggling as she did so.

At the moment however, Camilla was behind the counter brewing coffee and didn’t have the time to literally jump over like in an action movie to stop Elise. Thankfully, Marx ran up to her and picked her up, which managed to cease Elise’s destruction of Camilla’s store. However it did not fix the disorientation nor the mess on the floor.

“I’m so sorry sister, I shouldn’t have given her that extra sugar this morning…” Marx sighed while Elise was flailing around in his arms, trying to pry herself free and continue her hyperactive run around the store. Why, oh why, could she not be well behaved like Leon?

Camilla chuckled to herself quietly, “Not the first time this place was trashed by someone, it’s alright Marx,” she replied with a wink as she returned to focusing on pouring water on the ground beans. Out of the corner of her eye she caught her brother beginning to clean up the ground for her, “Oh, Marx I can clean that up! Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I insist. You’re busy making coffee right now anyhow...Plus it’s less work for Belka and Luna! You don’t want them to get angry and leave this job do you?” Marx stated with a tad bit of concern rather apparent on his face. And it may have been from the fact he had released Elise--

Camilla let out a small sigh at his remark before shaking her head. She knew he was as stubborn as a mule, there was no use in arguing with him. Once she finished pouring the water, she flipped the lid on and pressed a few buttons to getting it to work. With a turn and flow of her hair swishing to one side, she stood on the tips of her toes to reach at a cabinet on the wall.

While she was reaching for a cup for Marx, the bell on the door let out it’s usual friendly jingle. The greeting it let out signified a visitor to the shop, but right now it was a little early for regular customers… Afterall, Camilla had not flipped the ‘open’ sign on the door just yet. Belka and Luna hadn’t even arrived!

“O-Oh-- We-!” Camilla’s mouth hung open at who had come in. She recognized her immediately. It was one of the girls that lived next door to the house her family lived in. She had burning, short, red hair and stood at an average height. Her red eyes scanned the shop worriedly, afraid she had come in rather early. It was just the thing Camilla was about to tell her, but she took the words right out of her mouth.

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t open yet! Suppose I should’ve read the sign on your door,” she nervously laughed, she tucked her right hand underneath her left arm and with great posture, turned to the door in a half spin.

Camilla couldn’t think of what to say without possibly saying ‘Wait please don’t go love of my life!’ Thankfully, she held her tongue between her back teeth and spoke up politely. “That won’t be necessary! We were about to open anyhow, and I just brewed some fresh coffee, it’d be rude to turn you away.”

The woman stopped in her tracks, she even had the door halfway open to leave. Slowly, it was shut and she nodded her head slowly at the gesture, smiling such a warm smile. If Camilla were weak of heart, she would’ve fainted from how cute the woman was. “Thank you! But could I have mine with two teaspoons of sugar? I could really use a kick this morning…”

“Hah, don’t we all,” Marx jokingly added, he had been quiet the entire time. He simply left the matter to his sister’s hands, this wasn’t his workplace after all! Matter of fact he had the day off, he was simply babysitting his little sister and was supposed to pick up Leon after school today.

Camilla laughed along with her brother, chirping a small ‘Of course’ in reply to the customer before turning to retrieve a second cup. Marx’s was lined with purple colors, Camilla always thought it was his favorite color. He seemed to like it at least? He liked Camilla’s hair. Now what kind of cup would fit this girl? Camilla tapped her foot as she placed her brother’s cup down and admired her collection. Finally, she settled for cup lined with red maple leaves.

As she brought the two cups over to the warm pot of coffee, she heard the back door of the store open. Turning to look, Belka and Luna walked in with their usual chatter. The two loved to gossip, Camilla had caught onto this trait rather quickly. She didn’t mind listening to the two, sometimes they even had funny stories to tell.

She watched the two as they did their usual morning activities, Belka walked off to fix any chairs and flip the sign to saying ‘open’ and Luna began to brew her own pot of coffee or checked to see if everything was in order. Camilla had also caught onto Luna’s need to have everything perfect, it often made her wonder where she had picked that up from.

Camilla placed the two cups on small plates and began to pour coffee into each, one for her brother and one for this early bird of a customer. But that’s when she heard Luna talking to her. “Hey has she paid yet? Or are you just giving her an ‘on the house’ gift…” Luna quizzed, very wary of Camilla’s need to give pretty girls nice gifts.

Camilla puffed her cheeks a little bit, something she mimicked from Elise. “It’s on the house, I had already made this batch for my brother, so I might as well share,” she remarked sharply, focusing on the coffee so she didn’t spill the substance everywhere like the last time, “Would you like some?”

Luna made a firm ‘hmm’ noise as she thought to herself. “..Eeh, sure. Why not? I already had some this morning, but your coffee’s always nice,” Luna shrugged and nodded at the offer before turning off to return to straightening things. (One thing she NEEDED to straighten was Camilla, but you didn’t hear that gay joke from me.)

The purple haired barista then returned to her coffee, she placed down the pot back on her side of the counter. Camilla then reached over to the cup of sugar that had a small spoon stabbed in it’s sweet pile. She took a spoonful of the sugar and placed it in the seafoam cup’s coffee. Repeating this action once more, she stirred for a moment and finally decided it was nice enough to drink.

She then took one coffee cup, Marx’s, and walked over to the table he sat at with Elise. It seemed her little sister was amusing herself by reading a small book found in one of the bookshelves Camilla kept for customer’s enjoyment. It seemed the cute red haired lady actually wasn’t intimidated by her brother’s usual harsh look. Then again, the assumed brother of this woman was actually intimidating himself, but Camilla knew she could take him out in an argument if such a fight was brought to life between the Kamuis.

She hummed her usual “Here you are” to her brother and began to walk back behind the counter. She thought when she came back, she’d ask for this customer’s name. Or maybe find out from her brother, wasn’t it rude to not know someone’s name when living by them? Although Camilla tried to ignore their existence, both of the Kamuis loved “hanging out” with them, it was practically stealing her dear, sweet siblings away from her.

However this crimson beauty can’t be ignored by Camilla, she looked like a Goddess of fire...Okay, now these thoughts that were going through Camilla were just getting to the point of being second hand embarrassing. Even to herself.

Brushing off the thoughts, Camilla swiftly returned and placed the plate in front of Hinoka. She repeated her same friendly worker phrase that she had said to her brother. The girl stuttered out a quick ‘Thank you’ and immediately took a sip of the coffee. Camilla stood by the table and awaited her reaction.

The girl’s eyes fluttered open in shock at the taste, it was so sweet! How did this barista brew coffee so sweet?! She bet that even without the sugar, this coffee couldn’t possibly be bitter on its own. She had to know just who this woman was. Squinting a little as she read the nametag that was pinned neatly to the lady’s apron, she smiled in delight, “Camilla, this coffee is amazing! I’d ask what kind of beans you use, but I fear you won’t share your secrets so cheaply…”

“Oho, but I do! I actually sell them for a fair price if you’d like, but how did you...Ah! Nevermind forget I said anything, may I ask what your name is?” Deep in Camilla’s mind however, she was mentally hitting herself because of the question she almost asked. She completely forgot about her nametag, and was almost about to ask how this girl knew her name… How foolish.

However the girl furrowed a brow, “You’ve never seen me before? I come here on a regular basis. But I guess your other employees are the only two that have ever served me,” she giggled, oh that laugh was too cute! “My name is Hinoka, it’s nice to meet you. Oh! And may I buy one of those please?”

Camilla let out a small puff of air, Hinoka, huh? What a pretty name-- She asked a question! Answer it before you get your head stuck in the clouds, Camilla! “I can just wrap it up for you for free, this coffee is actually free too.”

“W-What?! I can’t let you do that, I have to pay for thi--” Hinoka frantically panicked before stopping when Marx raised a hand.

“I’m afraid our entire family is stubborn, Hinoka. Arguing with Camilla isn’t worth it,” he spoke, smiling at his sister. Was he a mind reader too? He must have knew she was talking about him…

Camilla slanted her eyes at Marx, despite one of her eyes being hidden, the same ferocious glare she could give off had it’s usual fear inducing feeling. Marx just awkwardly laughed and continued along a friendly conversation with Hinoka, trying to ignore his sister’s stare.

With a shallow sigh, Camilla excused herself and went behind the counter yet again to prepare Luna’s cup of coffee. Oddly as it were, it seemed she had forgotten all about getting Hinoka those coffee beans… Despite this, she continued humming as she went along the usual movements of pouring a cup of coffee. She repeated the same selection process of picking a cup, and decided on one decorated in red roses. One could say she thought it mimicked Luna’s beauty, Camilla would probably say that out loud without hesitation.

Once she got the cup she placed it on a similar plate and began to fill the cup with coffee, watching closely to make sure it didn’t overflow. Once it appeared as full as it could safely be, Camilla stopped pouring and placed the pot back in it’s coffee machine and then picked up the drink by its plate and carefully brought it over to the table Luna was sitting at.

When she placed it down Luna uttered a “thanks” as she busily sorted out a stack of napkins and was making sure everything on the table was perfect. Camilla then began her short journey back behind the counter, she had to clean it after all! Polishing things until they shined was always a good way of passing time.

As she was walking back however, she tuned in on the conversation between her brother and Hinoka. Something about her having to go soon. No, that wouldn’t do well at all! Camilla’s eyes widened in fear, the only time she had ever personally seen Hinoka and she was already about to leave! Quick, think of something before you never see her again!

“Hinoka, can I please give you my phone number, I’d like to er-- Hang...out some time after work? Maybe?” Camilla nearly yelled, going into a whisper by the time she was finished saying what she was thinking. An awkward smile was plastered across Camilla’s face as she held her fingers together in attempt to look like she wasn’t internally panicking.

Hinoka looked a little shocked that someone so pretty was actually asking her if they could give her their phone number… Hinoka smiled at the thought as a faint blush dusted over her cheeks, “Y-You mean like a date or just hanging out together?” she asked, the girl could see through Camilla’s attempt to hide her fondness of the woman.

“I--...Yes, a date. I know I don’t know you all that well, but you seem really nice and you live next door and--” Camilla was stumbling and stuttering over her words as she tried to cover up her usually cool, flirty self. For some reason Hinoka tumbled over Camilla’s cool side and made the woman go from “Smooth Lines Master” to “Stuttering Innocent Babe.”

“Sure! I mean, sure. A date sounds like a lot of fun, and I’ve actually been meaning to try and catch you outside of University anyhow to speak to you,” Hinoka accepted finally with a cute grin, just itching with excitement to link hands with Camilla and go out on an adventure right now.

Camilla was internally falling down a flight of stairs like a plank of wood at Hinoka accepting her invitation. Instead of freaking out, she returned to her usual calm smile with a furrowed brow as she asked her next question carefully, “Alright, so when are you free? I’m off work at five today.” Camilla then quietly pulled out a small notepad that she used for orders, and began to jot down her phone number on it.

“Five’s great for me as well, I get out of my class earlier than that, but I’ll wait!” Hinoka chimed in reply, still smiling like a dork. Her eyes then trailed off to a clock that hung over the door of the shop, it was getting close to the time for when one of her classes to start. “Eep! Erm, could you give me a piece of paper so I can trade my number to you quick? I really have to go now!”

Nodding in reply, the purple haired lady tore off her piece of paper and gave her phone number to Hinoka. She then tore off another piece of paper and handed it to Hinoka with her pen. She watched in awe as Hinoka wrote it down in quick speed, her handwriting was even pretty as well! She soon found the paper stuck up close to her face though, Hinoka was handing it to her along with the pen.

“Here! I’ll talk to you soon Camilla, thanks for the coffee!” Hinoka cheerfully called once Camilla took the paper. Hinoka got up quickly and made a mad dash for the door, the last sign of her being the simple jingle of the doorbell.

Camilla sighed in relief, a date. How lovely-- Now if Marx and Elise would stop singing that song “Hinoka and Camilla sitting in a tree”... W-Wait a second, Camilla forgot all about getting a bag of beans for Hinoka! And there goes the red head running down the street...Say, maybe when they go on their little date, Camilla could bring them as a gift? She’d have to actually remember that...


	2. Wrapped With a White Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla rolls over the thought of taking Hinoka on a date, but can't decide where to take her? Finally, she decides on a date to go shopping, maybe even buy a nice present?

Five 'O Clock, the time Camilla was happy to see, but also dreading.

It was time for Camilla to be off from work and for Luna and Belka to take over the shop. And yet here stood the purple haired lady cleaning the countertop with a rag. Something she did out of habit from being nervous was to polish the counter until it sparkled and shined. Of course every quiet 'tick' of the clock made the knot in Camilla's stomach tighten, she was a tad anxious today wouldn't go as planned. Or more rather, today would go unplanned.

She had no idea where to take Hinoka! The only suggestion she got was from her little sister who suggested going shopping. It didn't sound too bad, after all this was just a hang out date, right? Camilla wasn't sure how Hinoka felt. It must have been positive though, Hinoka was so happy to say 'sure' when Camilla asked her out for the evening. Still, an uneasy smile was across the lady's face as her pace in cleaning suddenly quickened. She was silently hoping Belka wouldn't notice how furiously she was scrubbing down the counter.

"Uhm...Mrs. Camilla?" Drat! She noticed...

Camilla cautiously looked over at her employee, Belka was looking very concerned for the table, but not as much as she was for the woman that paid her. "You alright? It looks like if you apply any more force on this thing we might have a nasty crack in it..."

An entirely cool giggle was the only reply Belka got, Camilla somehow hid the stuttering reply she had in mind. "Everything's fine Belka, and you know not to call me that! Just call me Camilla--" she was cut off by a disbelieving look from Luna, who was drawn over by the attention Belka had brought. "I...I have no clue where to take Hinoka out this evening, you two heard me ask her out right?"

They nodded in unison, they had a mental book of how many ladies Camilla had successfully asked out, Hinoka was the latest addition. When Camilla sighed and brought up one hand to feel her head in aggravation. The two then shared a glance before nodding, Camilla could use a hand.

"What is it your sister suggested, a shopping date? Why don't you take her out downtown and look at...I don't know clothes or something? That girl could use a white scarf if you ask me, I think it'd 'mirror her beauty'," Belka said, mimicking Camilla by brushing her hair out from one eye and the headband she wore. She grinned when Camilla laughed at her impression.

Luna nodded along with Belka, she folded her arms as she looked out the window, "Well, I'd decide quick if I were you. If that girl got in before we even opened our doors, I imagine she'll be here within a flash..."

Camilla mentally agreed to Luna's warning, Hinoka HAD texted her that she was on her way to the coffee shop. This increased Camilla's worrying by 100%, unless she came up with a plan, Camilla was doomed. Worst case scenario would be that Hinoka would have to go early but...Forget it! They'll go on a shopping date! Maybe get ice cream? Who knows! She'll just have to plan along the way. Ugh, this is why Camilla should not be a strategist. Ever.

"Alright, I'll take her shopping. You two will hold down the fort while I'm gone, right?" Camilla finally announced, her eyes slowly looking at the clock as it drifted to six minutes after five, Hinoka would bust open the door anytime now...

"Of course! What kinda slackers do you take us for?" Belka joked with a grin, shutting up when Camilla gave her a doubtful look. "I-I was joking, we will, don't worry. Closing time is at ten right?"

"Yes, it's at ten--" Camilla began to reply, but that familiar chime of the door opening cut off her thoughts. All three chirped their usual 'Welcome!' chime, but Camilla stopped in her tracks when it was Hinoka. She predicted it was her, yes. But the dress she was wearing was so gorgeous.

Hinoka was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, around her waist was tied a red sash that was lined with golden swirls. Her outfit was so pretty Camilla even took the time to notice the red sandals she was wearing. She even had a wish anklet- strange, but was still a nice touch. Also around her shoulder was a white strap to her purse that had golden buttons and golden lining.

A faint blush was on Camilla's cheeks, thank goodness her hair hid one side of her face. "Hello Hinoka, yeesh you put how I look to shame." Camilla laughed, but it was true. She was in her work clothes. Behind the black apron she wore all the time, she had a long sleeved, white button up shirt and wore black pants with black shoes. Her sleeves were always rolled up to her elbows and she wore a necklace with a, most likely fake, amethyst.

"R-Really? I look pretty in this? Sakura picked it out for me, honestly I feel a little childish in it," Hinoka laughed, reaching back to scratch the back of her head. Obviously she was a little nervous herself, this relieved Camilla from her panicking. It also made her wonder if this was Hinoka's first date? "Sooo, where are we going? Or have you decided yet?"

Camilla nodded, she had a plan, but it was horribly flawed. Also, was Hinoka expecting her to not have a plan for the evening? "Well I thought we could go to town together, maybe check out what they have in the stores, buy a few things...I also haven't had ice cream in a long while so I thought maybe we could get some too?"

"That sounds fine to me," Hinoka chimed, her crimson eyes wandering around the shop, "wonder what kind of ice cream I'd like to have... Oh and Camilla? Thanks so much for taking me out! I'm sure today will be fun no matter what."

The smile Hinoka had along with her comment made Camilla's heart flutter, she was so adorable! Camilla closed her eyes as she smiled, "Not a problem Hinoka, I also see this day being wonderful-- Oh! Earlier you forgot to get those coffee beans I promised you, so I have them wrapped up all pretty and nice for you to go! Sorry, I completely forgot about it earlier," Camilla suddenly remembered said beans- thankfully - and began her search across the counter for them. She soon found them in a purple, paper bag with handles on it for easy carry. Before Camilla returned to Hinoka, she stopped in front of the shelf she kept her apron stored on. She swiftly took it off and folded it into a neat square, placing it on the shelf promptly. Just as swiftly, she strutted back over to Hinoka.

"Oh, thank you, Camilla! No worries, I forgot all about it too," Hinoka said in surprise, when Camilla walked back to hand the bag to her, Hinoka took it by its handles and held it by her side. "Well, shall we be going then?" she hummed, still smiling as she held out her free arm to link arms with the woman, something she did with her younger brother Takumi often.

Camilla nodded along as she linked arms with Hinoka, the two began their journey to the door, Hinoka holding it open as Camilla waved goodbye to Belka and Luna. Though the two were occupied with taking orders from the current customers, Belka waved back for the both of them. As the two walked outside, Camilla stood still as she waited for the door to shut behind them, and when it did, the two went onward down the sidewalk.

Thankfully, their university was almost in the middle of a city. Honestly, it was awful, but still convenient in a way. You didn't have to take a car to school or take a car to get around, you could just walk or take a bus. Plus it was healthy to walk once a while, although Camilla secretly disliked walking for far too long. Being with Hinoka erased this thought though. Hinoka's enthusiastic demeanor was admirable and even cheered up Camilla to some extent.

As they walked along the sidewalk, they made small talk and chatted along. Such as about their family members, Hinoka admitted she had always been curious about the Nohr family. In return Camilla was also curious about the Hoshido family. The two explained each other's siblings. Camilla was the oldest sister and Marx the oldest brother, Leon was her younger brother, and Elise was the smallest of the bunch. She explained Marx to be kind of harsh, but really he was just a giant teddy bear with a rotten attitude. Leon was a book loving nerd that enjoys knowledge and is practically a genius, his smarts always call for him to be playfully bullied by his other siblings. Elise is a happy-go-lucky girl that cares deeply for her siblings, she's undoubtedly the cutest girl to Camilla.

Hinoka explained after Camilla's turn, she had four siblings as well, minus the Kamui twins of course. Her oldest sibling was Ryouma, which she remarked to call him a 'lobster' most of the time. He's strong-willed and hates giving up, but Hinoka calls him a sore loser most of the time. Takumi is the younger brother who is oddly into archery, he dislikes the Kamui twins, but oddly likes their cooking. Hinoka can't tell if Takumi hates them or not. Sakura is the youngest sibling, she's very shy, quiet, and hardly makes any friends. Sakura seemed to be in the same classes as Elise in middle school though, perhaps they could be friends?

Their families seemed like complete opposites, it was actually kind of funny. Maybe one day they could all hang out together. When Camilla mentioned this, Hinoka said she'd talk to Ryouma about it. Alike Marx, Ryouma had a busy work life too. Perhaps they could set the two up? Camilla thought it'd be a cute relationship, Hinoka did as well when Camilla muttered what she was thinking out loud. When Camilla heard that she had spoken out loud, she silently looked down in embarrassment as Hinoka giggled at her.

Shortly the two were in town, both admiring the shops and people already around enjoying the day. It wasn't a busy town, matter of fact it was just as peaceful and friendly! Everyone always seemed to be in a good mood. Sure there were those few who weren't having a great day, but eventually they'd smile. Today however, Camilla wasn't taking the time to be the normal "people watcher" she was. She was happily watching Hinoka look around at all the stores in awe, wondering which to drag Camilla into first. Of course the purple haired lady didn't mind when she was dragged into a jewelry store...

Gazing at various necklaces, rings, bracelets and more, Hinoka tried to insist she should buy a gift for Camilla! Being the modest gal she was, Camilla denied the gift...but still wound up walking out of the store with a new ring. She suspected the gem in it to be fake, but if Hinoka insisted on buying it for her, well... She had to give in eventually!

They practically bounced between stores, admiring what goods they stocked and even splurging a little to buy nice gifts for each other. Hinoka would say something would look really great on Camilla! (Such as a tasteless shirt that wasn't even that pretty, to be honest with you.) It's colors didn't mix well at all! Camilla was silently telling Hinoka "For the love of the Gods above, do not buy that for me" ... What a funny catch that Camilla was now wearing said shirt over her original one just to appease Hinoka.

Now the two stood in a bookstore with other mixed things in it, such as small toys, or key chains, and other small things. Hinoka had her eyes glued on a book that was not very interesting to Camilla, but she seemed to like it at least! The purple haired woman had ventured off deeper into the store, mainly to look around for the nearest bathroom. The more she searched though, she slowly forgot she even had to tend to other business. More rather, she spied a shelf with scarves hanging down just waiting to be bought! She loved scarves! She was practically a hoarder of them really. When she walked over to the display, she instantly saw what she was looking for. A white scarf.

Snatching it from it's rack, the woman ran through the aisles of the store, desperately looking for a sign of the red haired lady she was infatuated with. Seeing a flash of red, Camilla saw Hinoka walking the opposite way she was. She appeared to be looking for Camilla herself, would this end up in some cliche where they'd be chasing each other around the store for a minute? Of course not! That's preposterous! Camilla simply bolted after the woman, "Hinoka! I'm over here darling-- Why are you going the other way?"

"W-What? Your voice is bouncing off the bookshelves, where are you?" Hinoka replied with a snicker, aimlessly waltzing away from Camilla.

What was this, some game of tag?! Hinoka was playing Camilla as a fool, clearly lying! Well she'd just see about that for herself then... Camilla picked up her own pace and marched after the girl, grabbing her shoulder to try and hold her still. Yet Hinoka still tried to go forward before pausing in her steps and turning around to meet Camilla's half gaze. A mischievous grin was across her face, so Hinoka WAS playing games with her!.. Although Camilla had to admit that smile was adorable.

"Oh there you are Camilla!" Hinoka hummed with a giggle, upon further examination, she noticed that Camilla had an arm folded behind her back. "What's that you have behind your back?" she quizzed, furrowing one brow in a confused look.

Camilla puffed her cheeks a little, should she still give Hinoka this gift after that little stunt? Sure she would. "It's just a little something I thought would look nice on you, I may consider buying it for you if you like it," Camilla replied with her usual cheeky grin. "Close your eyes for me, won't you?"

Hinoka nodded at Camilla's request, shutting her eyes and keeping them closed. While she was oblivious to what Camilla was up too, the woman had wrapped the scarf neatly around Hinoka's neck. Upon stepping back away from Hinoka to look at her, Camilla quietly mumbled, "You can open them now."

"...Oh-- A scarf? It's really pretty, Cammy!" Hinoka cooed before turning around to look for a mirror. She seemed to find the scarf rack immediately, she practically skipped over to it when she saw a mirror beside it. Suppose Camilla should have taken her over there before giving her the scarf?

A happy squeak from Hinoka seemed like a good sign that Camilla did a nice job with picking a gift. "Oh! I love it Camilla!" Hinoka said in glee, oh how Camilla loved her voice. And from that day forward, Hinoka always wore that white scarf around her neck! It meant something to her, something special.

After this event, as Camilla had promised, the two got ice cream! Camilla had a strawberry flavored cone, and Hinoka chose grape of all things. How ironic that the colors of the ice cream were their hair colors? Totally not intentional at all... Once they finished eating the delicious desserts, they stumbled upon a fountain. In the water glimmered many different types of coin, most likely from folks who had previously passed by. This actually gave Camilla an idea!

Reaching in her pant's pocket, she pulled out two coins, "Hinoka, do you want to make a wish with me?" she hummed, holding out her hand with one coin held between her thumb and index finger, hoping the lady would join her.

Hinoka chirped a small, but excited, "Sure!" and took the coin. Together, they thought of what they wanted to wish for and then flicked the coins into the water. 

The day ended perfectly with the sound of coins falling in water...they wished to be with each other in a relationship some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO CHEESEY I'M SO SORRY.


End file.
